


White Rose

by ViciousInnocence



Series: Co-Dependent Losers [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Apologies, Co-Dependent losers, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden God apologises.</p><p>s4-6. Gifted to brandyalexanders because of a shared love of cute macdennis fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyvinegar (brandyalexanders)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/gifts).



"Im sorry ok?" Dennis said softly, as Mac sat on the other end of their sofa; or well, Dennis' sofa.  
  
Mac sat looking at his hands in his lap, twisting his fingers together idly as he leant his weight on his elbows, feeling his shoulders ache from the pressure now but not caring enough to relieve the discomfort. The air was still around them, stale and musty, like their apartment usually smelt considering they never really spent much time there during the day. When they did they were either drunk, watching a movie or scheming; the current silence was relatively alien, reserved for when they were both brooding.  
  
"Mac...are you even going to listen to me?" The voice to his left continued and he felt the sofa shift slightly beneath him as the other man sighed and rose to his feet, footsteps creaking towards him on the floorboards. Mac was half tempted to bolt for his room right now and lock it before Dennis could worm his way back into his good books like he always did. Although maybe they could just skip the whole routine of brooding, shouting, pushing each other to their limits. The only reason they did it was to make up in the fallout anyway.  
  
He felt Dennis' weight settle down next to him, his body pressed close against his, heat radiating through their clothes, comfortable only in that way close friends are with each other. Mac frowned a little bit, partially at the others actions and partially at his own inaction. He just couldnt find any energy or reason to move or say anything. Dennis did owe him an apology; he could give him the chance to make one.  
  
He could practically feel Dennis rolling his eyes at his own total lack of any kind of acknowledgement but he didn't really care. They stayed there for a few moments in silence, Dennis leaning back against the couch while Mac sat near the edge of the cushion, staring at his fingers. Then there was the noise of something moving off the sofa and there was a hand on Mac's back. He froze up a little at the initial unexpected touch; then the hand started moving slowly down his spine, then back up again and out to his right shoulder. Dennis had spread out his palm pressing his hand with enough pressure to massage the muscles in his back, gliding over his tshirt with a firm but gentle touch.  
  
Mac felt himself relax; whatever. He knew he was supposed to be mad at Dennis but whatever. Sometimes he just got sick of being angry. If Dennis was giving up on fighting then fine; he wasn't sure he was bothered with it anymore anyway. But he still remained silent and still under the others gentle touch.  
  
A few minutes passed them by and Mac had really expected Dennis to have stopped now and yelled at him for just sitting there like an ungrateful idiot; yet he hadn't. Though the hand on his back was now more irritating than it was relaxing.  
  
With that thought in mind Mac twisted his body round to look at Dennis. He locked gazes with the blonde instantly; he must have been staring at the back of his head. Dennis' expression was almost unreadable except from he was pouting a tiny bit. Mac could only tell because of knowing the other for almost 20 years, any other person wouldn't see it at all. And that tiny hint of a pout made Dennis appear apologetic.  
  
Mac felt his breathing hitch as the hand on his back dipped low to the small of his back rubbing a few tiny circles before Dennis slid his hand underneath the others tshirt. His hand feeling like a burning touch now against his sensitive bare flesh.  
  
"I'm sorry baby" Dennis said softly, in the tone he reserved for seduction, his gaze flickering to the others lips before looking back into Macs eyes. Dennis had the kind of stare which made Mac feel he could see into his soul, when they were alone it felt so intense it was like looking into the sun for Mac, he got so enveloped. The first time he realised this was when he also realised he loved Dennis. He wasn't in love with Dennis, as Dee sometimes accused him of, but he loved him, though not in the same way as he loved Charlie. He loved his mum and dad but Dennis' love was a kind he couldn't categorise.  
  
He stupidly felt a smile twitch on and off his face, he hated how easy Dennis would get what he wanted. He loved being wanted by him. The other noticed and pulled himself in closer to Mac crowding into his personal space and leaning up to press soft lips against the stubble on his cheek, the hand which was on his back now resting on his shoulders, Dennis' arm slung round his neck.  
  
Mac shifted so he was facing Dennis a little better and placed a hand on the others thigh, gently squeezing, a silent issue of forgiveness. Though both of them knew it was coming anyway, it was nice to clarify the precise moment.  
  
He saw Dennis smile a little as he now shifted to climb onto Mac's lap, straddling his waist and pressing their bodies flush together causing his knees to dig into the couch cushions. He put his arms round Mac and hugged him; it was fake, Mac could tell by the limp feeling of the others arms but he'd made Dennis smile. And it was genuine because he was now hiding it from Mac.  
  
Mac found himself smirking as he brought his hands back onto the others thighs, strong hands feeling their way up to grip the others ass through his jeans, squeezing hard enough to provoke Dennis to let out an audible breath in shock.  
  
Not one to be taken by surprise he pulled away from Mac, hands now resting on the others shoulders as they locked eyes again.  
  
"Don't start something you can't finish here Mac" Dennis purred, both of them staring wolfishly at the other, daring. Mac dug his fingers in harder through the others jeans forcing Dennis to shift under the pressure. Leaning forwards, breath ghosting over Macs ear.  
  
"I'm going to make you regret that" he promises with a soft whisper, the raw edge of his voice makes Mac's blood rush with heat, as Dennis takes the shell of his ear lightly between his teeth, nipping playfully, Mac's cheeks start to burn.  
  
Suddenly feeling a pulse of teenage excitement running through him, Mac slides his hands under Dennis' shirt to play with his nipples. He hears the others breathing hitch in his ear, repressing a tiny moan and shivering under his touch, as he pinches and rolls the tiny pink buds between his fingers. He presses up against Mac urgently, hips grinding down against him like a corrupt stripper, leaning into Mac's touch.  
  
His breathing jumps again as they both start getting a little hard in their jeans. As aroused as Mac is from the silence and the lap dance, hearing Dennis struggling to breathe properly, he has to make a suggestion.  
  
"Fuck me on the kitchen table"

Dennis makes a pleased sound in agreement and when he pulls back to kiss Mac's lips, he does it with a soft passion. A silent apology that only Mac is able to identify as sincere, he is the only one who can feel Dennis candidly smiling against him.


End file.
